Beauty
by gonzochickenlover
Summary: Luna does something courageous.
**Beauty**

Luna was in Hogsmeade. More specifically, in the front of the flower shop, 'Beauty'. She was here so she could start letting go of the past. She had waited many years for this time to come. Many years of difficult memories, nightmares, and mourning. She was now ready to move on. Luna stepped through the entrance. Above the doorway a bell announced her presence.

The inside of the shop was made of mahogany wood. Light poured through the many windows and skylights. Flowers of all kinds covered the shop, absorbing the sun's rays. Luna had been here several times, but this time was special.

A middle aged woman stood at the far wall arranging the plants. Her graying hair was wrapped around her head in a braid. Her long, sturdy dress was designed for outdoor work.

"Luna!" The woman laid down her plants and went over to the young woman and gave her a big hug.

"Hello Bryony," Luna said with a warm smile.

"It's so good to see you! What can I do for you today, dear?"

"I was looking for something special. Something that would stand out," said Luna.

"Well, take a look around. I always look forward to your choices," said Bryony. "It can be dull in here sometimes. Everyone seems to choose the same things."

Luna loved this place. Every trip to Hogsmeade she would visit. She would have long talks with Bryony and the flowers. The flowers didn't talk back the way humans would. They talked in their own special way. By the way they absorbed the sun and water. And by the colors of their auras. The colors would change in response to what Luna said and reflected the feelings the plants had. The plants were always happy in 'Beauty'. Bryony took good care of them.

Luna stretched her hand out, feeling their emotions, along with seeing them. She could feel the warmth and patience of a species that enjoyed life slower than humans and most mammals. Luna walked around. There were both magical and non-magical plants. The flowers were happy to see her and tried to draw Luna's attention. She walked up to a plant that took her interest. The flowers were of medium size, white, and had red berries growing in the middle. These would be perfect for what she needed.

"I would like these," said Luna.

* * *

Luna walked up to a shop she had never been to before. Again, the bell rang when she walked in.

"Hello. May I help you?" said a man with an apron.

She told him what she wanted.

The man sat her down on a special chair. He braided a couple small braids into her hair, weaving the flowers in. Then he braided her hair into one big braid.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the man. "This is a large step."

Luna thought about her mother and how long her hair had been before she had died. Luna's hair reminded her of her mother. Luna got her waves from her, but her mother's had been slightly darker than her own. Luna thought about the many years she had let hers grow. Her hair had grown down to her bottom. Most of the time it got in the way, despite the spells she had on it to prevent tangles and to keep it safe from getting stuck in doors, chairs, and such. She missed her mother, but it was time to let go of her hair.

"Yes. I'm ready," she said.

* * *

When she entered the castle, people began to whisper and stare. Luna kept her head held high and continued on.

"Hogwarts?" she asked, "where could I find Ginny?"

The enchanted castle showed her an image of Ginny sitting on a chair by the fire in a room covered in red and gold. Luna placed her hand on one of the castles walls.

"Thank you," she said.

Luna walked up to the seventh floor, taking her time to talk to her favorite portraits. Eventually, she got to her destination. She stood in front of a portrait of a large woman wearing a beautiful pink dress with loose braided buns on each side of her head.

"Hello Penelope. How are you doing today?" asked Luna.

"Good. It has been rather quiet today, with everyone in Hogsmeade. It just now started getting busy. Ginny's been waiting for you, dear," said Penelope.

"Thank you. **Carpe diem** ," Luna said. The portrait opened to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny was in the same spot Hogwarts had shown her earlier, but instead of admiring the fire, Ginny had been watching the door.

As Luna stepped through, she held up the braid that had once adorned her head.

Ginny got up, ran up to Luna, and gave her a big hug. "I'm so proud of you!" she said. Her voice was muffled from pressing her face into Luna's shoulder.

Ginny stood up straight, kept one hand on Luna's shoulder, and ran the other through Luna's pixie cut.

"You look beautiful!" Ginny announced. They smiled.

* * *

Luna and Ginny stood in front of Luna's mother's grave. It was on Luna's property. Today was the anniversary of when her mother had passed away, and they were given special permission to be there.

Luna was carrying a bucket that held a trowel. She laid the bucket down and used the trowel to dig a hole near the grave. When Luna finished, Ginny held out a box that contained Luna's braid. Luna took the box from Ginny's hands and placed it gently into the hole. As she covered up the hair with dirt a couple tears dripped from her eyes.

She looked up to the sky and said, "Thank you for watching over me. I love you Mum."

As they left the grave, Ginny held Luna's hand.


End file.
